


That Wanted Animal

by GonewithFantasy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At Least He's Trying To Be, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying During Sex, Jaskier has dark fantasies, M/M, Mild S&M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Play, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sub!Jaskier, because it feels so good, chapter 1 is just about Geralt not getting SM play, dom!Geralt, mild-mild-mild non-con role play, this is really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonewithFantasy/pseuds/GonewithFantasy
Summary: Jaskier likes being submissive in bed. Geralt...tries his best to indulge him even though he really doesn't get SM play (at first ;)).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt sat on the side of their bed, sharpening his sword with a whetstone. Jaskier was on his hands and knees (because it was the most comfortable way to walk across a bed) and moved to Geralt's side. He rubbed his head against Geralt's ribs like an oversized cat looking for attention.

The witcher put his sword away because his clumsy bard and a sharp sword hadn't been proven to be a good combination in the past. Jaskier made an appreciative sound, then he glanced up at Geralt. He let his gaze wander over the witcher's toned muscles covered by the black fabric of his shirt and started to imagine how those strong hands would hold him down while... Jaskier's breath hitched and he started fidgeting.

Geralt seemed to sense it and turned around to give Jaskier a long and gentle kiss, his hands barely touching Jaskier's skin. The bard suppressed an inward sigh. This was not what he was having in mind right now. He realized that he actually had to use his words.

He pulled away a little, breaking their kiss.

"Hmm?" The witcher raised his eyebrows.

"Geraaalt?" Jaskier asked in his sweetest voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could be...a little more dominant?" Jaskier asked, avoiding the witcher's gaze.

Geralt was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Jaskier hesitated. He wasn't used to having to explain his exact preferences. Besides, wasn't it obvious? Couldn't Geralt just rely on his own instincts and act accordingly? "Okay, just start by telling me what you want me to do." The bard gave Geralt an expectant glance, sitting back on his heels.

Geralt's confusion grew. Jaskier obviously hadn't liked the kissing part, so he wouldn't try to make him do it again. "Umm, what do _you_ want to do?" the witcher asked in return.

Jaskier vehemently shook his head. "No Geralt, that's not how it works."

Geralt titled his head, watching the bard like he had written some kind of riddle on his face.

It made Jaskier want to shake his witcher. This was so frustrating. Being so close to that muscular body that had been made to fight, to kill, feeling the raw energy that was always pulsing just beneath the surface, yet not being able to access it. If only he could find a way to coax it out of him...

"Alright," Jaskier tried another approach, "I think you're better with actions than with words. Pin me down on the mattress."

He had imagined that Geralt might use his witcher speed, spin him around, grab his wrists and press him down on the mattress with a relentless grasp. What followed was...different.

The witcher slowly wrapped one arm around him and flopped down on the bed, pulling Jaskier with him. Then he snuggled up against Jaskier's back, spooning him, Admittedly, this was _some_ way to get pinned down on the mattress, but certainly not the one Jaskier had hoped for.

"No, not like that, stop snuggling," the bard complained. "You were supposed to grab my wrists."

Geralt's hands moved and closed around his wrists. The grip wasn't firm but the witcher's hands were still impressive against Jaskier's slender wrists.

"Better?" Geralt asked.

"Well, a little," Jaskier replied. He decided he would take whatever he could get this evening and this was still better than nothing. Jaskier started to wriggle and Geralt instantly let go of him.

Jaskier sighed. Was Geralt doing this on purpose? "No, you're supposed to keep me from moving...put me in my place, you know?" The last bit was a bit muffled because Jaskier was hiding his face in the pillows. He hated to put these sorts of thoughts into words.

"Hmm, alright." Geralt's hands closed around his wrists once more while he was still spooning him.

Jaskier gave the grip an experimental struggle. Then he stopped because he started to feel really stupid. This wasn't the witcher being dominant. This was just some really weird way of being cuddled with limited option to move.

"No Geralt, sorry, it's not going to work like this." Jaskier tried to throw up his hands in frustration as he always did when he was annoyed by something but of course, they were still held in place by the witcher. "Geralt, let go," Jaskier growled impatiently.

The witcher gave him a surprised look and did as he was told. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I'm really not good at this."

Jaskier bit his lip to keep himself from agreeing.

Geralt sat back up again. "It's just...I don't get what you want from me. You said you wanted me to keep you from moving but when I did, you didn't seem to like it."

Jaskier looked up at the ceiling. How was he supposed to explain this to the witcher? All of his former partners had naturally understood the rules of this little game somehow. They had just played their part while Jaskier had been playing his. So why was it so different with Geralt?

"It's not about that," Jaskier replied. "It's about...you controlling the situation, controlling me. Because you _want_ to."

"But I don't want to control you," Geralt answered. "I want to make you feel good, I want you to feel save and loved."

A part of Jaskier melted as he listened to those words. "Yes, yes I know, and I really appreciate it. It's just...you taking control of the situation _is_ what makes me feel safe and loved."

Geralt shook his head. "That would just be selfish. How could you feel loved like that? How would you feel safe if you didn't get to decide what we're doing?"

Jaskier had never really thought about that. It just had always felt right to him. Nevertheless, he tried to explain it to the witcher as best he could. "I feel safe because if you decide on what we're doing, then I can be sure that you're enjoying it. Knowing that relaxes me. It's like I'm making you take responsibility so I don't have to, I guess. And at the same time I know that I can trust you, that you will do what's right for both of us. That you will take care of me.“ Jaskier paused. Then he added, "And I like feeling owned. Not knowing what you will do next is...thrilling."

Geralt had listened without interrupting him. "Doesn't it get scary? I mean, you implied you want it to be rough and, let's be honest, you wouldn't stand a chance if I decided to make you do something against your will."

Jaskier laughed and a warm feeling spread in Geralt's chest. "Geralt, I know that you would never actually do something without my consent. To make sure of that, I usually use a safe word when I play like this. To tell a partner if I need them to stop."

Geralt's brows furrowed. "Why wouldn't you just say 'stop'?"

Jaskier's grin grew wider and his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Because sometimes I beg someone to stop when I actually want them keep going."

The witcher started to look confused again and Jaskier added, "It's a game, you know? You'd be the feral, sex-starved witcher who takes me, and I couldn't do anything about it...dammit, it's just so weird to say something like this when you're not in the right headspace."

Suddenly, a smug grin appeared on Geralt's face. "So you want me to be the creature that comes into your room at night to ravish you while you're lying in your bed, dreaming about whatever it is that sweet and innocent bards like you dream about? Well, that could be arranged."  
Jaskier's heart started beating faster as he listened to those words. "Umm," Jaskier had to clear his throat, "...yes. Yes, I would want that." _Gods, if only his witcher knew how much he wanted this._  
  
Geralt smiled his typical witcher smile that reached his eyes more than his lips. "So, what about that safe word?" he asked.  
"I use two, actually," the bard replied. "One for 'go slower' and the other one in case I need you to stop."  
"Oh, that actually makes sense," Geralt remarked.  
Jaskier feigned indignation. "Of course it does. Everything I say and do makes sense."  
"Hmm."  
"Yeah, yeah..." Jaskier decided to let it slide this time, he was too excited right now. "So, I'll say 'woah there' if I need you to go slower and 'wyvern' if I need you to stop."  
The witcher raised his eyebrows. "The first one is... quite mundane, knowing you."  
Jaskier grinned. "You know, it's how you tell Roach to go slower..."  
Geralt groaned. "Great, why did I have to go ahead and ask?"  
  
The bard just chuckled. Then he sat up a little straighter, holding Geralt's gaze. "Remember, as long as I don't use any of those words, I'm fine and I want you to go on. Even if I'm begging you to stop, don't. It's just part of the game. Okay?"  
"Hmm."  
Jaskier recognized it as a 'yes-hmm' so he smiled. "Good."  
"And Geralt?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm not that fragile. Keep that in mind."  
Geralt hmmed an 'I'll try-hmm'.  
  
With that they left the room they had rented at the inn and went down to eat supper.  
  
They acted like everything was normal. Still, every now and then Geralt noticed a little smile ghost over the bard's face that Jaskier just couldn't seem to suppress. Seeing the bard's excitement was contagious and Geralt thought that maybe he might be able to enjoy this after all.  
  
Finally, Geralt rose up from his chair and stretched. "I'm going to take a walk," he declared.  
"You do that, I'm gonna call it a night," Jaskier replied innocently and yawned.

 _Wait, could the bard actually yawn on purpose? Well, whatever..._ Geralt left the inn and Jaskier went up to their room. He took off his doublet and crawled under the blanket. His heart was pounding loudly and he grinned. He loved the excitement, not knowing what would happen...and when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be uploaded tomorrow. Smut ensues. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sooo consensual and I made sure you are reminded of that at every turn. :)

Jaskier didn't know how long he had been lying there. It had already gotten dark and he had started to drift off when he heard a strange sound coming from the open window, causing him to jump wide awake. For a second he was confused, but then he remembered why he was alone in the bedroom.

He curled up into a ball, hiding his face in the pillow. His heart was beating in his throat.  
The sound grew louder, reminding Jaskier of an animal, some kind of predator looking for prey.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud thud and the moonlight was blocked out by the large body crouching on the windowsill. The creature's eyes glowed bright yellow in the dark, staring at him without blinking even once.  
  
Jaskier gasped. "Who are you?" he asked, praying that Geralt might not actually answer that question with his name. He didn't. Instead, he jumped down from the windowsill without making the smallest sound. There was a deadly grace to his movements as he started to circle the bed, a growl rumbling deep inside his chest, low and dangerous.  
  
Adrenaline shot through Jaskier's veins and he started shivering with anticipation. Then the witcher jumped forward so fast that Jaskier could barely make out the movement, and just like that, Jaskier's blanket was gone, leaving him cold and vulnerable.  
  
Geralt met his eyes for a second, looking for reassurance, and Jaskier gave him a small nod.  
  
"Take your chemise off." It was a command, and Jaskier obeyed, still shivering as the adrenaline kept surging through his body.  
"Pants too."  
"Please," Jaskier begged and his voice was shaking. In the back of his mind he realized that Geralt was really nailing it right now. Maybe there was still hope for his witcher after all.  
  
"Be quiet and it will all be over soon. Pants off. Now."  
Jaskier quickly wriggled out of his pants, leaving him dressed in nothing but his smallclothes. He grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap like he tried to hide behind it.  
  
If Geralt had needed any kind of confirmation that his bard was enjoying this, he had just gotten to see it. Still, a part of him just wanted to walk over to Jaskier and hug him very tight until he would stop shivering. Yet he knew that this was not what his bard wanted right now, even though he might look like it.  
  
Besides, another part of Geralt was actually starting to enjoy this too. Not because he liked it when Jaskier was (supposedly) afraid and begging but because he liked seeing him so excited and turned on.  
  
"Hmm, what am I gonna do with you?" Geralt hummed.  
The bard hugged the pillow even closer to his stomach. "N-nothing, just...l-let me go. Pleease?" _Damn, Jaskier was really good at acting._  
  
Geralt gave him a nasty smile. "Sorry, can't do that. You're such a sweet thing, it would be quite the waste to let you go. Tell me, do you sing as pretty in bed as you do on stage?"  
  
This time it was Jaskier who almost failed to keep up the act as he had to stifle a lustful moan.  
  
Geralt purred. "Now come here. Or do I have to come and get you?"  
Jaskier pressed his back against the headboard, his eyes blown wide with adrenaline and desire.  
"Alright then," the witcher growled. He was on the bed before Jaskier had even realized he had started moving. He grabbed both Jaskier and the pillow Jaskier had used to cover himself, and spun them around so that Jaskier's hips were propped up on the pillow as the bard was turned to lie on his stomach like he was absolutely weightless.  
  
Jaskier yelped and his shivers intensified as he felt Geralt's teeth pull at the seam of his smallclothes. He tried to lift his head to look at the witcher but it was immediately pressed back down on the mattress by a sword-calloused hand on his neck. He gave a short shreak. This had been really unexpected considering this was Geralt. His witcher, who hadn't even been able to properly grab him by the wrists before. Jaskier was impressed.  
  
The strength applied to the grip on his neck was carefully measured, nowhere near to hurting him. It was just holding him in place...where Geralt wanted him to be. Jaskier's cock started throbbing at the thought and he closed his eyes, hands digging into the sheets.  
  
"Nonono, please don't, have mercy," he begged, "I'm a virgin."  
Geralt almost choked as he had to stifle his laugh. Jaskier was definitely anything but a virgin, Geralt could attest to that.  
"Not for much longer," the witcher replied dryly, once he was sure he could trust his own voice again.  
  
He pulled down Jaskier's smallclothes (because he had realized that ripping them off with his teeth would be much harder than one would think) while coating one of his fingers in oil from a vial he kept hidden in his leather jacket. Then he put his finger against Jaskier's hole and the bard started whimpering.  
Geralt shortly massaged the ring of muscles until he pushed his finger all the way in, well aware that he wouldn't hurt Jaskier because they had made love just the other day.  
  
"Fuck, you're _inside_ me," the bard wailed, like that feeling was altogether new to him, and Geralt had to keep himself from laughing yet again. Then he noticed how genuinely distressed Jaskier was sounding. A part of him was obviously really experiencing this scenario right now, giving itself over to the act.  
Geralt had no doubt that Jaskier was still aware that it was all just a game, yet it was fascinating to see him getting so caught up in his fantasy.  
  
Geralt gently turned the bard's head a little to look into his eyes. There was something pleading in Jaskier's gaze. At once, Geralt realized how very vulnerable Jaskier was like this. Not because he was naked with Geralt's finger currently at a very delicate place, but because he let the witcher _see_ this side of him. Right now, Jaskier's biggest fear wasn't that the feral witcher who'd come through his window might take him against his will. His biggest fear was that Geralt might laugh at him, tell him that his fantasy was silly and stop their game.  
  
There was a silent understanding between them as Jaskier started whimpering again. "Let go of me, you damn mutant!" he screamed, jerking his head.  
Geralt growled as he added a second finger, deliberately avoiding that special spot inside of him. Jaskier bucked his hips and Geralt couldn't tell if he was trying to escape or seeking friction. It didn't matter anyways. The hand that had formerly been pressing down Jaskier's neck grabbed the bard's hips instead, holding them still.  
  
When Jaskier tried to turn his head, Geralt had another idea. He moved so that his own body was above Jaskier's, then he lowered his head and put his teeth against Jaskier's neck in a silent threat, as he was putting in a third finger. He was giving him no friction, just a gentle stretch.  
  
A tear ran down Jaskier's cheek, causing Geralt to hesitate. As soon as the bard sensed it, he lifted his butt, eagerly pressing back against Geralt's fingers.  
The witcher knew from experience that Jaskier wasn't in any pain right now. His body was used to this, Geralt was gentle and he was using enough oil. This was purely emotional and Jaskier bucking his hips was giving Geralt all the reassurance he needed to take the next step.

"Do you want to feel a mutant's cock inside of you?" he asked, unfastening the laces of his pants and pulling them down just enough so he could take said cock in his hand.  
Jaskier gasped. "Noo, please, no! Please don't do this to me. I have money, I can pay you..."  
Geralt chuckled lowly. "I don't want your money," he scoffed, surprised at how natural those words were coming to him. He had expected this to be much harder, especially the talking part.  
"I bet you'll like it so much that you will come on my cock," Geralt snarled.  
"No, no I won't," Jaskier whimpered and Geralt could hear his breathing speed up as he clenched around his fingers, his body instantly threatening to betray his words.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. If you don't come on my cock, I will let you walk free after this. If you do, however..." For some reason the smile that appeared on Geralt's lips didn't feel like an act to the witcher, "...then I'm gonna pay you a visit more often. I will track you down, I'll find you no matter where you are and you will never know when it's going to happen."  
  
He could hear Jaskier's breath hitch as his muscles tightened. The bard was so close. Geralt could sense it, so he quickly reached for the hidden vial of oil again and made sure that what was going to follow would feel smooth.  
  
Then he removed his fingers to put his cock against Jaskier's entrance instead. Jaskier made a show of struggling against the grip that was holding his hips in place, 'accidentally' shoving himself up on Geralt's hard member because he just couldn't take it anymore. Geralt got the hint and started thrusting inside him, instantly finding exactly the right angle. Jaskier went rigid as he could aready feel the waves of pleasure approach. "No," he whispered, "oh Gods, no, please don't let this happen...I can't come on a mutant's cock, that's so revolting." And then he actually started sobbing, right as his orgasm hit him.  
  
Geralt was shocked by the bard's intense display of emotions at first, yet he was also incredibly turned on because, after all, Jaskier was coming really, _really_ hard right now. Geralt's body had obviously skipped the point where it would consult his brain in order to check whether coming to something like this would be acceptable or not. Instead, he just spilled full-force into the bard, letting out a long, guttural groan. His orgasm just felt so incredibly good and he allowed himself to get carried away with the sensation.

  
Once it was over, he stayed exactly like he was, carefully watching the bard who had collapsed onto the mattress, and who was still sobbing. Geralt quickly pulled out, rolled over to the side and put his arms around him. He had no idea what he was expected to do now but he simply didn't have it in him to keep up his act.  
  
He had actually planned to just leave through the window and pretend to come back from his walk afterwards. He couldn't though, not with Jaskier crying like this.  
"Shhhhht, it's okay, I'm right here," Geralt tried to comfort him, rubbing slow circles on his back. He sensed the reaction wasn't due to actual physical or emotional pain. It rather reminded him of the times when Jaskier had written an especially beautiful song or poem. It didn't even have to be sad, yet the bard would sit there and cry his heart out about it. Geralt suspected this was just Jaskier's way of emotionally clensing himself.  
  
Of course, he still made sure of it by asking Jaskier whether he was alright. The answer he got was exactly the same as back then, when he had found the bard crying over his own poems: A slight nod, followed by a sniffled 'so very beautiful'.  
  
Geralt smiled and hugged him closer, running one hand through Jaskier's soft hair. He had never expected to find that both his performance in the bedroom and Jaskier's own poetry could trigger the same emotional response from the bard, but...well, he should probably take it as a compliment.  
  
Jaskier immediately curled up against him and Geralt smiled. He was apparently allowed to act gently with Jaskier again, their little game was over.  
"Sorry about the mutant-thing, it just came out like that," Jaskier mumbled once he had stopped crying.  
Geralt laughed, the sound rumbling deep within his chest. "Don't apologize, it did something for me as well."

Jaskier shot Geralt an incredulous look. Then he grinned. " _Oh..._ Good to know."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who thought this was too soft, I'm just not able to hurt our sweet bard. xD  
> Kudos and comments make me really happy! <3


End file.
